uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Apperley Bridge railway station
Apperley Bridge was a station on the (Leeds and Bradford, later Midland) line between Leeds and Shipley, West Yorkshire, England, between 1846 and 1965. Metro, the Passenger Transport Executive for West Yorkshire, intends to re-open the station, along with Kirkstall Forge. Go-ahead for construction of both Kirkstall Forge and Apperley Bridge was given in the National Infrastructure Plan released on 29 November 2011.National Infrastructure Plan 2011 HM Treasuryhttp://www.wymetro.com/news/releases/111129BudgetResponse The estimated completion date is March 2015.http://www.wymetro.com/news/projects/projectdetails/apperleybridge.htm History The Leeds and Bradford Railway opened on 30 June 1846. At first, there were no intermediate stations, such had been the haste to get the line opened. Temporary stations were quickly provided, including Apperley Bridge, which opened some time during July 1846. A permanent structure followed about a year later. It comprised two platforms, partly covered by an overall roof. The main building ran parallel to the railway on the south side up at road level. A principal customer of the station was Woodhouse Grove School, whose land had been crossed by the Railway. About 1849, the Railway agreed to purchase gas from the school in order to light the station. The Leeds & Bradford Railway was leased to the Midland Railway from just before its opening, an event of some importance in terms of railway politics. It contributed to the downfall of George Hudson and helped ensure that Bradford never had a through railway. It had previously been thought that the Leeds & Bradford might join with the Manchester & Leeds Railway. The Railway was widened to four tracks in about 1900, taking more land from Woodhouse Grove School, who used the money to build a swimming bath. The station was enlarged to four platforms, with a distinctive wooden building above at road level. The original station building was swept away when the cutting was widened to accommodate the new "fast lines" on the south side. Platform four, on the up slow line, remained the original of 1847 as there was not room to develop it. The other platforms, number 1 on the down fast line and numbers 2 and 3, the island between the up fast and down slow, were longer, wider and higher. Steps were needed to board trains on platform 4. There were canopies on all four platforms. The station became part of the London, Midland and Scottish Railway during the Grouping of 1923, and then passed to the London Midland Region of British Railways on nationalisation in 1948. It was transferred to the North Eastern Region in 1957 and gained ten tangerine totem signs about 1961. A goods yard operated in the angle between the main line and the Ilkley branch. This handled domestic coal until closure in June 1964. By that time the cattle dock was well overgrown. A small housing estate now stands on the site. The passenger station gained an enhanced service, almost at regular intervals, when diesel multiple units were introduced in January 1959. Just one stopping train remained steam-hauled after that, the 6.24 p.m. to Leeds, which conveyed more parcel vans than it did passenger stock. This was the "Derby Slow". It continued to Derby after a lengthy pause at Leeds. The station was used by about 80 passengers a day, that is 80 joining and 80 alighting. With 40 stopping trains, that was an average of only two per train, but a total usage (by current calculations of "footfall") of over 50,000 journeys a year. Apperley Bridge station was finally closed by the British Railways Board, as a result of the Beeching Axe, at about 9.30pm on 20 March 1965. The station handled parcels by passenger train right up to the final day. The delivery area was then transferred to station. Future In 1999, Metro announced that Apperley Bridge was amongst five new or reopened stations which they wished to see achieved over the ensuing five years. One of these stations has opened - in 2005. Metro has now submitted a business case and designs for both Apperley Bridge and Kirkstall Forge.Metro: Consultation on proposed Apperley Bridge rail station beginsMetro: Rail growth proposal delivered Plans for the station were displayed to the public on 15 and 16 May 2009. It will have staggered platforms and a car park for 300 vehicles. It is projected that the station will re-open in 2012. A planning application was submitted in December 2009 and permission to build was granted by Bradford Council in March 2010. Funding In September 2008, the West Yorkshire PTE announced that the Yorkshire & Humber Regional Transport Board had approved funding for its "rail growth programme" which includes stations at Apperley Bridge and Kirkstall Forge; this allowed a full business case for the two stations to be developed. Following the Comprehensive Spending Review in Autumn 2010 the Leeds Rail Growth Package was included within the "Development" pool of schemes. Metro submitted a "Best and Final Funding Bid" in September 2011 and the schemes funding was confirmed in November 2011 as part of the National Infrastructure Plan. Connections References * * External links * Station on navigable O.S. map. * A pre-1900 picture of the Apperley Bridge station form Leodis.net * Metro: Apperley Bridge new rail station * David Hey's site with some excellent photos of steam trains and railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1846 Category:Railway stations closed in 1965 Category:Disused railway stations in Bradford Category:Former Midland Railway stations Category:Beeching closures in England Category:Proposed railway stations in England Category:Proposed railway stations scheduled to open in 2014